Marauder's Life
by Jolyah
Summary: Ils sont en 6ème année et ils ont tout pour plaire . Entre amour,humour et déceptions ; entrez dans la vie des Maraudeurs . JP/LE SB/OC


-James,lève-toi ...  
Le dénommé James ne répondit pas et enfouit sa tête sous ses couvertures tandis que sa mère,Alice Potter,ouvrait les volets d'un coup de baguette.  
-On doit être à la gare dans deux heures,je te conseilles vivement de lever tes petites fesses de ton lit si tu ne veut pas rester ici toute l'année !  
Elle embrassa son fils sur le front puis descendit dans la cuisine,le sourire aux lèvres,laissant derrière elle l'odeur fruitée de son parfum.  
James se leva en grognant, puis entra dans la salle de bain . Après avoir prit une bonne douche qui eut pour effet de le réveiller correctement,il s'habilla et se coiffa . Avant de sortir de la pièce,il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se lança un sourire charmeur .

-Papa n'est pas là ?demanda t-il en mordant dans un des toast que sa mère venait de lui préparer.  
-Le ministère l'a appelé il y a une heure. Une affaire d'arbre qui dansait ... Enfin,je t'épargne les détails !  
James éclata de rire s'étouffant à moitié .  
-Bon,je monte vérifier que tu as bien tout mit dans ta valise !Te connaissant ...  
Il lui tira la langue puis finit de petit-déjeuner tranquillement . Quelques minutes plus tard,alors que James et sa mère discutaient toujours dans la cuisine,la sonnette retentit .  
-Je vais ouvrir,Maman !

James trottina jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte .

-Eh mon frère ! S'exclama t'il en voyant Sirius Black.

Il prit brièvement son meilleur ami dans les bras et tout deux se rendirent dans la cuisine où Alice se précipita à la rencontre du jeune homme .  
-Sirius,qu'est ce que tu es beau !Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pu venir cet été ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'a pas faim ? J'ai quelques Gallions dans mon porte monnaie – elle sortit 18 Gallions et les fourra dans la main du meilleur ami à son fils – je te les donnes,vous mangerait des friandises dans le train !  
-Merci beaucoup Alice !  
-De rien,mon chéri .  
Elle le regarda en souriant puis reprit :

-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller ! Allez prenaient vos valises et compagnie et ne me lâchez surtout pas !

Ils acquiescèrent ,eurent la désagréable impression d'être compressés dans un tuyau de caoutchouc puis arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ .

-On y est ! S'exclama Alice en souriant .

Elle regarda sa montre puis déclara d'un air satisfait :

-On est même un peu à l'avance,le train part dans 10 minutes !Vous ne voulez pas allez dans un compartiment maintenant ? Vous déposez vos affaires puis vous revenez,d'accord ?

-Pas de problème,M'an !

Ils partirent dans le train et réapparurent très vite au côté d'Alice.

-Voilà Rémus et Peter ! Annonça t-elle en faisant de grands signes de mains aux amis de sa progéniture qui s'était d 'ailleurs empressé d'aller saluer avec son meilleur ami .  
-Bonjour Mme Potter,dirent ils en choeur après s'être rapprochés .

-Salut les jeunes ! Ça va ? Tiens,il manque Clémence,Lily et Keylin ... Vous êtes toujours ensemble vous deux au fait ? Demanda t-elle à Sirius .  
-Oui,oui !  
-Elle est venue passé deux semaines à la maison comme chaque été, embraya t-elle,dommage que tu n'ai pas été là ...Et toi James,quand est ce que tu me ramène une jeune fille,hein chéri ?  
-Maman ! protesta t-il en détournant la tête.  
Cette dernière pouffa comme une gamine,ce qui fit rire les autres .  
Derrière eux,le train émit un sifflement strident et cracha un panache de fumée.  
-Oh,par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !Vite,montez mes chéris !N'oubliez pas,je ne veut pas recevoir de lettre du professeur McGonnagall m'annonçant que vous avez étés collés la première semaine,ne faites pas de bêtises,n'embêtez pas trop Rogue et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire toutes les semaines...s'exclama t-elle .  
Elle les serra contre elle,les embrassa pendant une bonne minute et les poussa dans le train en agitant un mouchoir blanc .

Le compartiment numéro trente-huit était devenu le plus célèbre du Poudlard effet,c'était le compartiment du groupe des Maraudeurs. Chaque année sans exceptions,ils s'y retrouvaient.  
-Ça fait du bien de rentrer à Poudlard !s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant la porte.  
-Tu n'y est pas encore...,railla James.  
-Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?  
-Un peu des deux ...  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'affalèrent sur les banquettes bleues accompagnés de Rémus et vingtaine de seconde après,la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois magnifiques jeunes filles.  
La première,Keylin Johnson,possédait des longs cheveux bouclés dorés et d'incroyables yeux bleu azur . Sa peau hâlée était mise en valeur par une robe blanche voluptueuse qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui dévoilaient de longues jambes musclées .

La seconde,Lily Evans, était avait des cheveux mi-longs roux et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes . Elle était de taille moyenne et portait un pantacourt blanc avec par dessus une tunique marron clair .

La troisième,Clémence Gerft,était tout aussi belle que ses amies . Ses cheveux noir corbeau était ramenés en une haute queue de cheval ébouriffée et ses yeux chocolats pétillaient de malice. Elle portait un jupon blanc et un débardeur bleu pâle.

Lily et Clémence s'assirent sur la banquette après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde tandis que Keylin restait debout . Sirius et elle se regardait fixement avec un sourire goguenard .

-Johnson ... Dit-il en se levant .

-Black ...  
Sirius attrapa sa petite amie par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
-Bouuh...Personne ne m'aime ...  
Lily fit semblant de pleurer en voyant les deux amoureux s'embrasser .  
James lui fit un sourire éclatant et on ne peut plus significatif.  
-Dans tes rêves Potter.  
-Non,non ! Dans tes rêves !Avoue le !  
Elle lui fit des gros yeux et Sirius se décolla de sa petite amie pour s'asseoir puis reprit son activité .  
-Tu sais Patmol,je me demande parfois si toi et Key' n'êtes pas apparentés à des sangsues...  
Sirius ne tourna même pas la tête et soupira :  
-Rémus,Rémus,Rémus...Que vais-je faire de toi,mon petit ?  
Rémus Lupin lui tira la langue puis pivota vers Lily .  
-Tu disais ?  
-Euuh...Ah oui,tu as lu le nouveau livre d'Arabel Lafolle ?  
-Non,je ne savais même pas qu'il était sorti , il est bien ?  
Lily sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit à Rémus.

-Ça c'est à toi de ...  
-Stoop ! S'écria James . Lily-Jolie,range immédiatement ce livre,je ne veux pas en voir avant le début des cours,ça me donne déjà des sueurs !  
Il éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lily jetait le fameux livre sur James .

-Ne m'appelle pas Lily-Jolie !  
-D'accord ... Mon ange .

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra son livre pour le donner à Rémus .  
Les heures passèrent très vite. Lily discutaient avec Clémence et Remus des études,des livres et de l'actualité politique, ce dont Sirius se moquait ouvertement en les appelant « les McGonagall power ».  
Peter se goinfrait de patacitrouille tandis que Sirius,James et Keylin préparaient la liste des blagues et des farces et attrapes qu'ils devaient faire cette année.  
Le nez collé à la vitre,Lily s'écria :  
-Enfilez vos robes,Poudlard n'est plus loin !  
Ils s'exécutèrent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard,se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle,à la table des Gryffondors. Devant eux,une soixantaine de 1ères année se tenaient en rang devant le professeur MacGonagall,légèrement tremblants.  
La Répartition se finit sur Andie Zaldwin qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours :  
-Bienvenue chers nouveaux élèves, et bon retour parmi nous aux anciens ! J'espère que cette année va bien se passer, pour vos études, pour vos amours, pour vos amis ... La liste des objets interdits sont affichés sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge,Argus Rusard. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite et que tout élève y pénétrant sera sévèrement puni .Mais,passons,j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ; cette année,deux bals auront lieu !  
Les filles frétillèrent de joie et commencèrent à parler joyeusement tandis que les épaules des garçons s'affaissaient et des soupirs parcouraient le long des table.  
-Je demande le silence ! S'exclama Dumbledore en haussant ses mains.  
La Grande Salle se tue immédiatement et le directeur de Poudlard reprit :  
-Sur ce,le festin de début d'année peux commencer,bon appétit !  
A ces mots,les assiettes se remplirent de bonne nourriture et pendant plus de deux heures,les étudiants de Poudlard mangèrent dans la joie des retrouvailles.  
Une fois la fin du festin,les Maraudeurs prirent place dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors .  
Voyant Sirius et Keylin s'embrasser longuement,James et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et éclatèrent de rire. Ils parlèrent des bals,surtout les filles qui s'imaginaient dans des merveilleuses robes. Et parlèrent aussi de leurs vacances en rigolant quand James leur dit que,prise d'une soudaine pulsion, sa mère avait lui avait transplané en Létonie pour nager avec des phoques.  
-Ma sœur est tombée amoureuse d'un cochon sans cou et au teint violacé, et se pavane a son bras en me narguant ! s'exclama Lily en haussant les épaules. Si elle croit que je vais être jalouse de cet énorme porc avec qui elle sort,elle se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !  
-C'est sûr que quand nous serons mariés et que tu me présenteras à ta famille,elle fera une crise de jalousie ! Estima James en faisant un sourire parfait .  
-Nous ? Mariés ? Tu deviens fou,Potter .  
-Mais non,tu verras ...

Voilà,fin du premier chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé,et éventuellement ce qui ne vas pas ^^


End file.
